


That Would Be Enough

by LightningMcGay



Category: haikyuu
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 11:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningMcGay/pseuds/LightningMcGay
Summary: hey y’all. i know this isn’t my greatest work  b u t  i blame depression and writer’s block.maybe i’ll continue this. with seijoh third years as the four friends. iwaizumi as laurens is a beautiful concept. they don’t match but i just need an excuse to write my favourite bois.hey, makki, will you marry me? <3





	That Would Be Enough

 

Koushi looks at his husband, eyebrows furrowed with concern. He is proud of what Tooru has accomplished, of the great things he is doing, and there will never come a day that Koushi does not support him.

 

But he can not help but worry about Tooru. At what point does genius turn crazy?

 

Tooru sits down on the chair, his head buried in his hands. His usually impeccable brown hair is messy, eyes red from lack of sleep, clothes ruffled from too many days spent in the office.

 

Koushi sits down opposite him, his heart breaking.

 

“I don’t pretend to know, the challenges you’re facing, the worlds you keep erasing and creating in your mind.”

 

He starts singing and takes Tooru’s hands in his own. Tooru raises his head, looking at him with wide eyes.

 

“Koushi?”

 

“But I’m not afraid, I know who I married, so long as you come home by the end of the day.”

 

Koushi’s lips curve upwards. Tooru can feel his fears ease whenever he sees his husband smile.

 

“That would be enough.”

 

It’s amazing how four words impact Tooru so deeply. He breathes in sharply, his eyes suddenly wet, a lump forming in his throat.

 

“We don’t need a legacy, we don’t need money.”

 

Koushi leans forward, resting their foreheads together, bringing their hands between their chests.

 

“If I could grant you peace of mind, if you could let me inside your heart.”

 

He sings softly now, almost whispering, but Tooru can feel the desperation in his voice.

 

“Oh, let me be a part of the narrative, in the story they will write someday!”

 

Tooru stands up, pulls Koushi up along with him and wraps his arms around the shorter man. In this moment, he feels like he’s fallen in love all over again. Koushi’d endless support, his unwavering faith in him, Koushi himself, never seem to stop surprising him. 

 

“Let this moment be the first chapter, where you decide to stay.”

 

The emotions he feels show as he sings; his distress, his concerns, his unease. Tooru kisses the top of Koushi’s head.

 

“And I could be enough.”

 

They have problems to go through, Tooru thinks, but it will all be okay.

 

“And we could be enough.”

 

Koushi looks up at him and he smiles.

 

Despite his trembling body and teary eyes and quivering lips, he smiles.

 

Tooru feels as if the weight of the world has been lifted off his shoulders.

 

Koushi leans up, trying to rest his chin on Tooru's head.

 

"You're short."

 

"Shut up, Tofu."

 

They laugh, and then it's silent. Just two crying men, swaying in the kitchen.

 

He takes a deep breath. “The war's not over yet."

 

"I know." Koushi says, voice muffled as he hides his face in Tooru's chest.

 

"Kou," Tooru leans down, caressing either side of his face, and looks him in the eye, "You're my home. My North Star. In this form or as a ghost, I will always come right here, to my heart, to you.”

 

He sniffs, "No ghosts. No dying."

 

Tooru smiles, "You'll be the last thing on my mind when I do."

 

Koushi glares at him weakly. Like a kitten, Tooru thinks amusedly. “The point was you not dying."

 

"I won't.” The 'this time' he lefts unspoken.

 

Two words are enough for his husband to sigh in relief, his shoulders sagging.

 

“We’ll be alright.” Koushi tells him. “We’ll be alright.” Tooru echoes.

 

As long as he has Koushi by his side, there’s nothing he can’t face.

 

That would be enough.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hey y’all. i know this isn’t my greatest work b u t i blame depression and writer’s block.
> 
> maybe i’ll continue this. with seijoh third years as the four friends. iwaizumi as laurens is a beautiful concept. they don’t match but i just need an excuse to write my favourite bois.
> 
> hey, makki, will you marry me? <3


End file.
